


Shall I Compare Thee to a Summer's Day

by Heronfem



Series: Works for Others [7]
Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M, Romance, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, it's FLUFFY AS ALL GET OUT OKAY THIS IS PURE FLUFF
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-17
Updated: 2018-08-17
Packaged: 2019-06-28 11:38:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,999
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15706461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Heronfem/pseuds/Heronfem
Summary: The Dread Inquisitor arrives home to his husband.





	Shall I Compare Thee to a Summer's Day

**Author's Note:**

> God, I love writing these two. 
> 
> Dominic Lamontagne and Mahalen Lavellan-Montagne belong to @laskulls/@rufflesandpearls on tumblr and they're so cute _it kills the man_.
> 
> This is also my 100th fic posted to AO3.

“Darling, I believe we've found ourselves in the midst of a tragedy. Here you are, in this grand summer sun, and you're not even shirtless.”

The Orlesian summer is in full swing, the heat of the day beating down and the humidity just high enough to make the air feel soft without being sticky. Birds are singing, bees are buzzing, and the grass has grown to a lush green carpet. Within the Montagne estate gardens, a drama is beginning to unfold, in the way that it always does when one Mahalen Lavellan-Montagne descends in all his glory upon the gardens.

Lord Dominic Montagne looks up from his book and feels a smile bloom onto his face.

Hal is dressed to the nines, as ever, positively radiant from a trip to the Emerald Graves. His clothes are rich and sumptuous, his heels turn his calves into masterpieces deserving to be carved in marble, and his hat is absolutely enormous, covered in a massive amount of feathers and elegantly sloped to shade his face. His eyes glitter under the brim, brilliant and charming, the same rich green as the leaves around them. The fox fur draped over his shoulder ruffles a little in the faint breeze, and light glitters on the metal details on his boots in quite a fetching way. He's absolutely breathtaking.

“Hello, husband-mine” Dominic says, setting his book down and reaching for him. Hal beams, reaching out to take his hands and lets Dominic reel him in to stand between his legs. “I've missed you terribly, my love.”

“Oh, stop,” Hal says, clearly not wanting him to stop at all, and bends to press a kiss to his lips. “You look wonderfully tan, my love. Have you been outside all the time that I've been gone, languishing in the sun without my love to sustain you?”

“Truly I suffer without you here,” Dominic says, kissing him again for good measure, and feels Hal smile against his lips.

They retire to the canopied lounge area deeper within the gardens, where lounge chairs have been placed and the rose bushes are highest. The chaise lounge is comfortable as can be, wonderfully plush, and Hal drops his coat as he flops onto it with a sigh of immense pleasure. Dominic sits at his feet, taking the well-worn boots off for him, and laughing when Hal wiggles his toes in soft socks. “How were the Emerald Graves?”

“Oh, much better than the Exalted Plains. If I'm ever in the Plains again it'll be too soon,” Hal says as Dominic helps him unhook the socks and flicks them away to another place. He stretches out in languid fashion before reaching up to start undoing the buttons at his throat, revealing his slender neck and the necklace holding his wedding ring. It’s not safe to wear on his hands, of course, so around his neck it must go. Dominic loves it, loves the way that the sunlight catches on the gold and makes it shine against his skin. So much sun has darkened his skin to a richer brown. “I’ve been _terribly_ lonely darling, just dying without you. It’s not fair! This awful Inquisition is stealing away all my time from you!”

“Tragic,” Dominic agrees, solemn. “However will we survive?”

Hal grins at him, and Dominic swoops in to press kisses over his cheeks and forehead. Hal shrieks with delighted laughter, arms coming up to hug Dominic to him, and Dominic wraps his arms around him to hold him there. It’s been far too long since they’d been able to see each other, and Dominic has every intention of making the most of their time together. He catches Hal’s lips in a kiss, and smiles as Hal squeaks and arches up into him. 

“Welcome home,” he murmurs when he pulls back, and Hal’s eyes practically sparkle with delight. 

“Skyhold is terribly boring without you there to keep me warm,” Hal tells him as Dominic kicks his own boots off and climbs onto the chaise with him. He squirms around so Dominic can settle in behind him, making a pleased little noise when he bends to kiss his neck. “Dominic!”

“What?” Dominic says, all innocence. “Can’t I kiss my perfect, handsome, wonderful husband hello?”

“You’re such a hopeless old romantic,” Hall coos, settling his arm on Dominic’s once it’s been wrapped around his waist. “You’re so sweet to me, dearest. How am I going to live, going back to that dreary, _lonely_ , terrible castle so far away from my precious husband? I’ll wither away and die without you!”

“And you’ll do it all out of spite,” Dominic teases, pressing a kiss to the back of his head and squeezing him in a hug. 

Hal sniffs, dramatic as ever, and Dominic huffs out a laugh as he says, “I am _suffering_ , Dominic Montagne! Suffering! Here I am, at the verge of ceasing to exist, and you laugh at me! Here I am, deceased before we even get to have our honeymoon! Even that’s been stolen from me! Avenge our marital bed, my love!”

Dominic buries his face in Hal’s ruddy hair, shoulders shaking as he tries to hold in his laughter, and then Hal gives in with a giggle and rolls over in his arms to take his turn kissing over every inch of his face. Dominic laughs as he presses butterfly kisses across his cheeks, long fingers coming up to card through his hair. 

Dominic catches him in a kiss, slowing it down and deepening it with languid pleasure. The shade keeps the heat of the day away, but it could through him regardless- Hal’s warm, lithe body pressed up against him sends little frissions of desire spiking through him. The wind sweeps through the garden, tugging at their clothes and hair as Hal sighs against his lips.

“Poor, poor Inquisitor Lavellan,” Hal laments when they break apart. His dark skin keeps the flush from showing, lucky him, but he's still clearly flustered. “Kept away from his glorious and handsome husband, forced to suffer all alone in a tower far from the joys of civilization, away from the kind and gentle touch of love. However will he survive?”

“Ah, but the Inquisitor must hold out for his husband, knowing that he'll soon be back in his arms, safe and warm and home,” Dominic says bending to press soft, gentle kisses down the column of his throat. Hal squirms and giggles, clearly pleased, and he leans back against the pillows of the chaise with a wide smile. 

“Yes, I suppose he must,” he says with a dramatic sigh. “Oh, I've missed you terribly. You would not believe the sheer level of nonsense that I've had to put up with of late. It's just been one thing after another and another and another. I can't believe how much Josephine manages to keep in the air while I run around and do all the hard labor. It's absolutely mad.”

“And you love every second of it when you're at court,” Dominic says, incredibly fond. 

“I absolutely do.” Hal's teeth flash brilliant white in the sunlight and Dominic finds himself dazzled by him, by the sheer beauty and effortless charm he exudes. 

Dominic strokes a hand down the soft sleeve covering his strong arm, bending to kiss the junction of neck and shoulder once more. Hal’s hand comes up to tangle his fingers in Dominic's hair, holding him there to leave little bruised kiss marks all over his neck. His smooth, graceful skin is so different from Dominic's, no heavy scars disturbing the sleek lines of it, and Dominic always wishes to worship his well manicured fingers and the smooth planes of his body. 

There's something so magical about days like this, when they have the time to relax together and laugh together. Under the canopy of stars or the vines creeping up a pergola, the dome of a gazebo or the roof of their home, everything is better when they're together. graceful planes of his body. His husband is an impossible beauty and a delight to be with, clever and charming and so utterly kissable. Even if they can’t be together all of the time, together they’re building a new and wonderful life. 

“I love you,” Dominic says, because there’s nothing else to say, and smiles at the delight that washes onto Hal’s face. His smile is so sweet. “I really do.”

Hal lets out a little squeak, burying his face in his hands, and Dominic chuckles, leaning in to kiss the backs of his hands. 

“You always grow so flustered when I compliment you, my love. I should do it more often.”

Hal peeks out from between his fingers. “You flatter and embarrass me by your sincerity in equal measure.”

“I am always sincere with you, my darling,” Dominic says, peeling his fingers away to kiss them. Hal’s eyes, brilliant green, stare into his with utter delight. Dominic presses another kiss to the back of his hand, looking up from under his lashes at his husband. “Sincere and truthful and utterly besotted, I must say. Shall I enumerate the ways that you turn me into poetry? Shall I whisper you sweet nothings, tell you honestly of each and every elegant way that the turn of your fingers and sweetness of your smile brings me joy? For in truth, my love, you turn me into something rapturous and glorious, sweetness and delight in equal measure on my tongue. I would compare you to the heat of summer, when the world is swimming in golden grains and haze, but truthfully, my dearest love, you are all the heat of all the highest days of summer, rolled into whisper-fine silks and satin, and I would see you dressed as such a being as the incarnation of those days for all the rest of mine.” 

Hal’s jaw drops, shocked silent for once in his life. Dominic silently celebrates, and turns his hand to kiss his palm. 

“Truly, my love,” he says, letting his voice go low and gravelly, “Summer has naught on your glory.”

Hal swallows hard. “My lord,” he says, low and throaty, “truly the silver in your hair matches the silver of your tongue. Dominic, you _fiend_.” 

Dominic chuckles, bending to catch his mouth in a kiss once more. Hal leans into it, nipping at his lip before lightly pushing at him so that Dominic rolls off of the chair. He rises, looking down at his beautiful husband, who lazily stretches out, showing off the long lines of his body. 

“Whatever have I done in my life, to deserve such a charming little fox in my gardens?” Dominic says, his smile openly appreciative. “What a beautiful thing, clever and quick and so terribly weak for sweets.”

Hal preens with a smile, stretching out and letting his body move in a smooth, languid roll as his eyes flick up to look at his husband. 

Dominic will never tire of the word “husband”. 

“You know,” Hal says, trailing a finger down to play with the chain of the necklace peeking from his open throated shirt. “It’s dreadfully cruel of them, stealing me away from you when we haven’t even had the faintest chance to go about having a honeymoon. I feel distinctly cheated, my love- don’t you?”

“Well,” Dominic says, looking down and letting the grin grow across his face at Hal’s artful sprawl, “We’ll just have to make up for lost time then, won’t we?” 

Hal yelps as Dominic hefts him up as though he weighs nothing into his arms, and wraps his arms around his neck as Dominic carries him to the house. The garden smells of flowering hollyhocks and elfroot, the sunlight dappling the ground through the trees as he carries him up the steps. Dominic smiles as Hal nuzzles against his shoulder. 

“My hero,” Hal cooes, his smile flashing, and Dominic laughs as he pushes open the door with his foot.

It’s good to have him home.


End file.
